


Драже на любой вкус

by fouruku



Series: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, Leather Kink, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Shibari, Shotgunning, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku
Summary: В рамках кинктября — кинковые зарисовки с разными пейрингами и сюжетами.(сморите и другие работы из серии :)
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993525
Kudos: 23





	1. 2.10 Ты не сможешь оседлать метлу

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty Talk — Flintwood

— Тебе ведь так нравится, когда древко метлы трется о твою задницу, правда? — он запустил пальцы Вуду в волосы, потянув на себя. — Так и мечтаешь о том, чтобы тебя поимели? Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты елозишь на месте там, у своих ворот?

Маркус запрокинул голову назад, подставляя лицо под тёплый душ и ускоряя движения бёдер, когда понял, что Оливер начал двигаться в такт — ему навстречу.

— Вот так, хороший мальчик. Любишь погрубее? Понятное дело, почему в твоей команде одни парни, — голос Маркуса совсем охрип от возбуждения, а пальцы в волосах ослабили хватку. Он развернул лицо Оливра слегка вбок, чтобы тот мог встретиться с ним взглядом. — Небось так и течешь от мыслей о тех остолопах Уизли.

Ответа не последовало и Флинт завёлся до предела — он еще заставит его стонать.

— Мерлин, Вуд, я не остановлюсь, пока не вытрахаю из тебя все мысли о квиддиче, — он крепче сжал бедра Оливера, продолжая в него толкаться, сильнее и глубже. — Я отделаю тебя так, что ты месяц не сможешь оседлать метлу — только ... мой член.

Шлепки разносились по раздевалкам, отбиваясь от кафельных стен душевых. Их победа всегда ощущалась слаще от обладания капитаном сборной противника.

— Тогда тебе.. придется хорошо постараться, Флинт — наконец прохрипел Оливер между вздохами, сорвавшись на гортанный стон.


	2. 8.10 Вторая кожа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leather — Blaville

Блейз думал, что никогда не простит Луну за новую униформу министерских колдомедиков — высокий ворот, наглухо застегнутый на все пуговицы, казалось, мог задушить его при любом неудачном повороте головы. Возможно, в этом и была задумка. И кто только доверил Полоумной обновление их костюмов? Сам он давно бы уже укоротил женские юбки или хотя бы обосновал бесполезность мужских рубашек.

Блейз шел по коридору четвертого уровня и ухмылялся собственным мыслям. Со всех сторон то и дело доносились рычания или стекотания, и меньше всего он хотел думать о том, какие твари прятались за той или иной дверью. И какого черта имея при себе м а г и ю он должен был сам тащиться в это крыло, чтобы из рук в руки передать стопку отчетов одной из Патил. Мерлин, он никогда не различит их.

Оказавшись в нужном пролете и почти добравшись до злосчастного кабинета, он тешился только мыслью о том, что рабочий день почти подошел к концу, как вдруг за спиной раздался грохот и Блейз почувствовал, как что-то агрессивно приближалось. _Приближалось._

— Падма, твою..., я же предупреждал, что те гриндилоу..! — пронеслось что-то мимо, грубо толкая его в плечо. Блейз шикнул, готовый было огрызнуться и послать кого-бы-то-ни-было подальше, но заметил только напряженную спину и длинные ноги в черных кожанных брюках. Нужная ему дверь громко захлопнулась и оттуда послышался всплеск явного возмущения.

Черные кожаные брюки. Забини нахмурил брови, замерев на секунду. И если это были те самые брюки для этих заморышей, которые возились с магическими существами, и о которых в прошлую пятницу весь вечер трепалась Панси... В любом случае, ждать он не собирался.

Уверенно открыв дверь с видом и-только-попробуйте-меня-задержать Блейз так и замер, потому что прямо перед ним, склонившись над столом Патил и что-то яростно ей доказывая, стоял Невилл, мать его, Лонгботтом. Его, ради Салазара, з а д в тех самых брюках был первым, что бросалось в глаза. Он откашлялся.

Из-за фигуры Невилла показалось сосредоточенное лицо Падмы.

— Блейз, это у тебя отчеты? Присядь на минуту — тут _кое-кто_ не совсем соблюдает формальности, — она зыркнула на Лонгботтома и они продолжили о чем-то спорить, теперь уже полушепотом. Как будто ему было до этого дело, честное слово.

Сохраняя недовольный вид Забини сел на небольшое кресло в углу, аккуратно сложив стопку бумаг на столик рядом. Ладно, он действительно был готов задержаться, раз тут _такое_ дело.

Сначала он попытался примерно прикинуть, сколько же они с Лонгботтомом не пересекались. Знал бы он, что под старыми мантиями магических зоологов скрывалось такое — организовал бы не одну встречу по поводу какой-нибудь безопасности с их отделом. Ведь, оказывается, у этого гриффиндорца была задница, да еще и...мгрх. Возможно, у него давно не было секса. Забини закинул ногу на ногу и почувствовал приятное напряжение в паху. А Луна ведь не так уж и глупа — даже если использовала свои идеи в корыстных целях.

Невилл еще больше наклонился, теперь черкая в каких-то свертках, и Забини просто не мог не оценить вид. Натянутый материал облегал его зад как вторая _кожа_ , а ноги от щиколотки до колен были перетянуты несколькими ремнями. За одним из них была закреплена волшебная палочка Лонгботтома и небольшой нож. Рисково. И это весь их отдел разгуливал так? Блейз почти присвистнул. Может, столо через Панси достать и себе такую пару? Или лучше — отобрать одну у Лонгботтома самостоятельно? Сейчас, разглядывая его крепкие ноги и явно недооцененную упругую задницу, Блейз с легкостью мог представить Невилла той еще темной лошадкой. Разговоры ходили разные.

Невилл резко развернулся и, не успев среагировать, Блейз теперь сидел, уставившись прямо на его пах. Фантазия так и хотела дорисовать, как трение могло бы чувствоваться на голой коже внутренней стороны бедра или как хорошо виднелись в складках черной кожи очертания его...

— Забини, — небрежно бросает он, — Извини, что пришлось тебя задержать. 

Вид у него был явно не виноватый. Он подошел к Блейзу и каждый его шаг слегка отдавал приятным скрипом натянутой ткани. _Интересно, как сложо их снять_?

— Лонгботтом, — холодно ответил Блейз и слегка кивнул, поднимаясь. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что образцы Н-57 мы ждем в лаборатории сегодня? — он специально выделил последнее слово.

Невилл зажмурил глаза, промычав, и приложил пальцы к переносице.

— Блять... Еще и к вам свой зад тащить. Ладно, сделаю.

Блейз поднял подбородок, окинув его взглядом с ног до головы.

_В этом и суть, Лонгботтом._


	3. 9.10 Свистящие звуки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аsphyxiation — Cedrum

— Эй, — низкий грубый голос остановил Седрика и он так и замер, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ноябрьский воздух уже слегка покалывал щеки и он подумал, что шарф все-таки стоило надеть. На Хогвартс опускались характерные сумерки поздней осени, но он все никак не мог разглядеть того, кто его окликнул. Наконец, в арке появился силуэт и высокая фигура задвигалась в его направлении.

— Крам? — его уж Седрик точно не ожидал увидеть прогуливающимся у замка в такое время — студенты Дурмстранга казались теми еще ксенофобами. К тому же, одержимость Каркарова их "невероятными секретами" была явно нездоровой.

— Диггори, верно? — звук собственной фамилии в исполнении Виктора с его акцентом непривычно резал слух, — Прогуляемся? — несмотря на то, что он кивнул в сторону замка, Седрик немного напрягся. Как бы то ни было, он был его соперником и проводить с ним пусть даже жалкие пятнадцать минут наедине не казалось самым комфортным досугом.

— Мгу, — кивнул Седрик. Черт с ним, не последний же он кретин, в самом деле.

— Вы с Гарри в порядке? — Крам смотрел куда-то вдаль, пока они шли, и от этого чувство какой-то отчужденности только усиливалось. — Все-таки вы обы из _Гхогварца_.

— О, — так вот, о чем был этот разговор. Седрик снова вспомнил о дурацких значках и нахмурился, — Да? Я, если честно, не думаю об этом. Поттер всегда себе на уме, и пусть даже у него есть какие-то....заслуги, — на этих словах Крам зыркнул на него с враждебностью, — Не то чтобы я чувствовал, что он представляет непреодолимую угрозу. Да и победа любого из нас будет...выгодна школе, так ведь?

Они прошли очередную арку. Седрик опустил голову вниз и старался не думать о том, что оставил палочку в спальне. Крам угрюмо хмыкнул.

— Первое испытание самое волнующее. Потому что неизвестное, — он снова посмотрел на Седрика, как будто ожидая ответа, но тот только согласно кивнул головой. — Хотя я и уверен, что какая-то крыса уже знает.

Нет, _вот_ о чем был разговор. Но не мог же Крам что-то знать о подсказке Поттера?

— М, думаешь? — бросил он. Ему действительно было все равно, что там надумал себе этот Крам, но внутри начинала звенеть тревожность. — Сомневаюсь, что кто-то сказал бы нам.

Виктор снова посмотрел на него, и в этот раз Седрик уверенно встретил взгляд его глаз.

— Я слышал разное, Диггори, — Крам резко остановился и развернулся к нему. Он выглядел грозно — как хищник, готовый сорваться. — Говорят, ваш герой что-то знает.

Его тон не был забавным, но Седрик снисходительно улыбнулся. Что за детский сад. Он слегка оперся плечом о стену замка и посмотрел на Крама сверху вниз, с вызовом.

— Ты серьёзно считаешь это правильной тактикой, да? — он старалсся не отводить взгляда, пока Виктор приближался. — Крам, вы и ваш полоумный директор должны успокоиться, здесь нет сговора. И даже если бы я знал хоть что-то, вряд ли бы ...

Холод каменной стены он почувствовал даже через мантию, но не успел вовремя отолкнуться. Грубая рука схватила его за шею, указательный и большой палец сжимали подбородок. Он был выше Виктора, но сейчас Крам будто нависал над ним, пристально смотря ему в глаза, в которых так и светилась злоба. Он чувствовал тяжелое дыхание на своей скуле.

— Блять, да я собственными глазами видел твое ошарашенное лицо после разговора с тем сопляком. Вряд ли он признавался тебе в тайной любви, ублюдок, — голос Крама был хриплым и жестким. — Что ты знаешь, Диггори? 

Глаза Седрика широко распахнулись и он попытался вывернуться, но хватка на его шее только усилилась. От того, как крепкая рука давила на кадык, котелось откашляться. Вторая рука Виктора была прижата к стене, ограничивая любые движения.

— Не пойти ли тебе к черту, Крам? — хрипло выплюнул он. Вот тебе и прогулочка, мать твою — не хватало еще проблем из-за этого кретина. — Иди, тискай Каркарова — папочка точно тебе поможет.

Он почувствовал, как его тело двинулось от стены, а затем — снова толчок. Казалось, приложи Крам еще немного силы — и мог бы поднять его над землей, царапая позвоночник о камень

— Ты, грёбаный слизняк. Эта школа прогнила, как дохлая рыба, во главе с вашим маразматиком, — он дышал так, будто был готов зарычать. Надвигался так, будто хотел раздавить его, впечатать в камень.

Всё тело Седрика натянулось, как струна. Руками он схватил Крама за преплечья, но глаза уже слезились, а осознание ограниченного доступа к воздуху еще больше путало мысли в его голове. Что-то внутри словно замерло, напрягшись. Он хотел было ответить, но смог расслышать только жалкое "Блять, отпусти", прерывающееся собственными свистящими звуками.

— Нечего трепаться о том, чего не знаете, сукины дети. Вас легко уничтожить, как тараканов — и тебя, и твоего щенка,что бы он тебе там не наговорил.

Воздуха не хватало. Темнота и холод вокруг сливались с темными кругами перед глазами и ощущением ледяной хватки на горле. Еще немного — и его глаза начнут закатываться. Сконцентрироваться не получалось, а земля, на которой он все еще стоял, уходила из-под ног.

И _тогда_ Крам, проклиная их на чем свет стоит, вклинил колено между бедер Седрика. Мерлин пресвятой, вот тогда он чуть не потерял рассудок. Он понимал, что вот-вот мог задохнуться, но в секунду всё то напряжение и тревога извратились и стали _возбуждением_. Больше всего на свете захотелось глубоко вдохнуть, но из-за невозможности ощущения обострились и Седрик почти заныл от необходимости фрикции. Раздери его Моргана! И плевать, что там плёл Крам — если бы только его нога двинулась чуть вперед...

Вдалеке послышалась возня.

— Йой, эт кто там ошивается? Время-то небось того, поздно уже?

В тот момент, где-то между предоргазменным состоянием и потерей сознания, Седрик даже не мог честно ответить самому себе, хорошо это или нет — что Хагрид смог остановить Виктора.

Крам резко отпускает его шею, отчего Седрику хочется гортанно простонать, сплевывает куда-то в сторону, и исчезает почти мгновенно. Ему плевать, куда. Позвонки саднят и мысли только о том, хочет ли он, чтобы следы на шее остались или нет. Что-то темное и вязкое пробирается внутрь его сознания.

Седрик делает несколько глубоких вдохов холодного осеннего воздуха и у него голова идет кругом. Всё тело сановится запредельно чувствительным, и, ёбаный стыд, член так пульсирует от напряжения, что еще одно движение — и у него снесёт крышу.


	4. 16.10  Перестарался

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waxplay — Rarry

— Как будто мы в Хоге, честное слово, — Рон вздохнул и взял следующий свиток, — Да и я не думаю, что мы настолько проштрафились — дело ведь раскрыли. Но министерская почта, серьёзно? Будто мы какие-то эльфы.

— Смотри только при Гермионе так не скажи. Она полгода добивалась, чтобы их больше не нанимали. — Гарри улыбнулся и поставил печать на очередном конверте. Его пальцы уже были в цветных пятнах.

— Так мы действительно как эльфы? Даже палочки забрали! — Рон смог выдать только удрученный стон.

Уже третий час они сидели и пропечатывали сургучом письма Бруствера. Помещение наполнилось запахом плавленного воска, а от постоянной возни пришлось снять аврорские мантии. Иногда Рон бросал украдкой взгляды на руки Гарри, открытые из-за закатанных рукавов, или его мышцы, двигающиеся под мягкой тканью рубашки.

Душный воздух ударял в голову. Рон облизнул губы.

— Твою мать! — Гарри выругался, тряся рукой, — Какого хрена так горячо? — Рон повернулся, отвлекаясь от конвертов, и увидел, как белёсые капли застывали, стекая тонкими струйками по запястью Поттера. Тот виновато улыбнулся, немного кривясь. — Перестарался с порцией. 

_— Хаа, блять, бляяять... Мммм, — глаза Гарри сощурились, он прикусил нижнюю губу. Было непонятно, приятно ему или больно. — Сделай так ещё раз._

_Приятно._

_Рон провел жестяной ложечкой где-то над шеей Поттера — воск, стекший по ключице, хотелось тут же облизать, ощущая вязкий жар. Новые капли стекали ниже и некоторые почти доставали до ремня брюк. Гарри вполне мог просить его. Да, он бы наверняка позволил._

_— Неужели так приятно? — голос Рона немного хрипел от возбуждения и он чувствовал, как заплеталось напряжение в паху._

_— Мммм это так..о Господи, — Гарри дернулся, подавил смешок и задышал чаще, когда очередная струйка воска стекла прямо по центру живота в рельефе пресса. — Ахуенно._

_Он сидел прямо на столе, облокотившись на руки, согнутые в локтях — без рубашки, в одних брюках и грубых ботинках. Живот слегка подрагивал, голова запрокидывалась назад, оголяя шею. К выступаюшему кадыку хотелось припасть губами, оставить засос, прикусить тонкую кожу. Если бы он мог, то прямо так бы и подрочил — смотря на то, как Поттер выгибается в пояснице, пока капли белого воска стекают по его телу._

_Картинка в голове была настолько горячей — казалось странным то, что воск все-таки застывает на нем._

— Блять, я заебался, — уставший голос Гарри прозвучал отчаянно. — Может, попробуем беспалочковую? 

Рон махнул головой, отгоняя образы. 

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня ещё со времен Дина с этим все паршиво... Но ладно, давай попробуем.


	5. 18.10 Незаправленая кровать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy — Haddy  
> Мой бесконечный дедди кник - забота

Тишина в доме на площади Гриммо прервалась грохотом откуда-то сверху. Гарри поднял голову от "Пророка" как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от искр, летящих прямо на него. О, он знал этих малышей — неужели близнецы опять стали их выпускать?

Он взмахнул палочкой и стакан на его столе трансфигурировался в небольшую баночку. Ещё взмах — огонёк был пойман в ловушку и накрыт крышкой. Гарри подумал о том, что надо бы пригласить близнецов на ужин, улыбнулся своим мыслям и хотел вернуться на рабочее место, но услышал топот ног по лестнице, и через несколько секунд Тедди влетел в комнату. Выражение лица у него было явно виноватым, а растрепаные волосы отливали голубым.

— Гарри, прости, я..., — начал он, — Я только хотел проверить, но они загорелись и...ой, - он посмотрел на баночку в руках крестного. — Ты справился, — уголки его губ поднялись и он заметно расслабился.

— А ты, я смотрю, любишь прятаться? — Поттер поставил баночку на стол и сделал несколько шагов в сторону Тедди, складывая руки на груди, но все-таки улыбаясь. — Я думал, ты на Аллее с Розой и Хьюго.

Тедди запустил руку в волосы на затылке, которые теперь на концах стали бледно-розовыми, и отвел взгляд.

— Эмм.. Я думал, что возьму всё в городке у колледжа. Ну, знаешь — разведаю обстановку.

Гарри окинул его взглядом с ног до головы.

— Ты знаешь, все еще не могу поверить, что ты вот-вот... Погоди-ка, а _это_ откуда? — он подошел еще ближе и опустился на корточки, так что его лицо было примерно на уровне колен Тедди. Домашние шорты не скрывали ног, и теперь Гарри смотрел на то, как тонкая струйка крови стекала с разбитой коленки. Он только вздохнул. — Тед?

Тот, казалось, сам только сейчас заметил ссадину.

— О, вот же черт! Наверное, счесал случайно, когда, ну... Пытался его поймать — он кивнул в сторону банки, где всё еще активно плясали искры. Гарри поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Тедди и заметил, как он чуть поежился от близкого горячего дыхания.

— Хочешь, мы это поправим?

Щеки Тедди вмиг залились румянцем и Гарри был готов на что угодно, только бы дольше смотреть на это.

— Д-да, — его дыхание на секунду сбилось и, когда Гарри не сдвинулся с места, он добавил — Пожалуйста.

Поттер поднялся и указал на диван, стоявший у окна.

— Тогда давай-ка ты лучше сядешь. Мне так будет намного удобнее.

Тедди послушно прошел до дивана и, как показалось Гарри, слишком долго ёрзал, пытаясь умоститься поудобнее.

— Если будет печь, скажи, хорошо? — Гарри снова присел у согнутых колен и, получив согласный кивок, достал из кармана брюк небольшой платок. — Давай сначала уберём кровь.

— Мммгу, да.

Тедди следил за тем, как Гарри легко прикасался к ссадине на коленке, пока его правая рука сжимала собственное бедро. Гарри почувствовал, как он напрягся. Его лицо было совсем-совсем близко к коже, которая слегка порозовела. Хотелось мягко поцеловать.

_Не сейчас._

Он убрал кровь и медленно погладил ногу Тедди, останавливаясь прямо под коленкой, слегка сжимая. Тедди как-то слишком тяжело выдохнул и Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза — те блестели и в них светилось что-то, чему _пока что_ не хотелось поддаваться.

— Ну вот, молодец. Теперь дай мне секунду, мне нужна палочка.

Он призвал ее со стола и провел над коленкой — та слегка дернулась и волоски на его ноге встали дыбом от холодка магии.

— Ух ты.. — выдохнул Тедди и слегка улыбнулся. — А Помфри все семь лет заставляла пить зелья.

— Скажи спасибо, что тебе не приходилось пить Костерост, — Гарри хмыкнул и отложил палочку.

Они так и сидели молча несколько секунд: Тедди — на диване, все еще одной рукой держась за бедро, будто сдерживаясь, и Гарри — прямо на полу. Он снова опустил взгляд на юношеские коленки — теперь без единой царапины — и теперь уже двумя руками нежно провел вдоль от самих щиколоток до колен, на секунду остановился, перехватывая взгляд Тедди, а потом выше, по бокам и к бедрам, не прикрытых тканью шорт. _Всего на пару секунд._

— Ммм, с-спасибо, Гарри, — голос был совсем тихий и теперь Тедди почти _промурчал_ , так что он просто не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не оставить по поцелую на каждой коленке. Он провел щекой по голой коже в надежде, что щетина еще не колется, и поднялся на ноги. Теперь он опирался руками о диван по обе стороны от Тедди и взгляд снова прошелся по голым ногам, поясу шорт, домашней футболке, шее с выступающим кадыком — и наконец остановился на его глазах. Тедди облизнул губы и теперь дышал чаще.

— Всё для тебя, мальчик мой, — наклонился чуть ниже и прошептал почти у самого уха, — Скажи, ты ведь еще не заправил кровать?


	6. 22.10 Кончай фантазировать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory hole — Flintwood

Тусклый свет, стены, исписанные похабщиной, громкая маггловская музыка и басы за дверью. Ничего не менялось.

Вуд стоял, прислонившись к холодному кафелю лбом, пока _кто-то_ в соседней кабинке надрачивал ему через небольшое отверстие в стене.

Мерлин, да они же сами наколдовали его.

Он толкался в кулак и даже прикусил губу до крови, движения ускорялись.

— Блять, Мар... С-сука, ах ты сукин сын!

— Только посмей, т о л ь к о посмей, — зашипел голос на той стороне, пока рука сжала член так сильно, что стало больно.

Это было их правило: никаких имён. Они встречались взглядами только раз за вечер, когда Оливер появлялся в клубе — как всегда опоздавший и запыхавшийся после тренировки и трансгрессии — и Флинт просто кивал ему, вставал, и направлялся к уборным.

Это _никогда_ не было анонимным, но каждый раз они все равно притворялись, что не знают, кто из них кого трахает в этом дряном туалете. Оливер изводился каждый раз, но все равно не мог слезть с этой иглы. 

– Могу поспорить, у тебя милая мордашка. Твои щеки краснеют, когда ты сосешь? — Маркус вернул размеренные ласкающие поглаживания и Вуд застонал. — Так и представляю, как твой рот наполняется слюной. Не переживай — никто не узнает о нашем секрете.

Действительно, не знал никто. Иногда Оливеру казалось, что даже они сами не знали. Будто они переставали быть теми, кем были на самом деле, когда оказывались в этом грязном клубе с дешёвой выпивкой и слишком доступными девицами.

— Кончай со своими фантазиями, — резко проговорил Вуд, толкаясь ещё сильнее. Несколько движений, ему нужно было всего несколько движений, чтобы излиться в этот чертов кулак. Хотелось забрызгать спермой его пальцы, одежду, и чтобы несколько капель попало даже на начищенные ботинки.

Когда Флинт вдруг ослабил хватку и убрал руку, больше всего Оливеру захотелось достать палочку и снести эту стену нахер Бомбардой.

Он двинул бёдрами, отодвигаясь, когда услышал, как жужжит молния и шуршит ткань. Ума много не требовалось: в отверстии появился член Маркуса — толстый, возбужденный и с выступившей каплей смазки.

— О, я-то уж точно кончу, — Вуд так и видел ту наглую ухмылку на его лице. — Откроешь ротик?


	7. 23.10 Чуть потуже

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shibari — Hill

— Ох, черт возьми. И где, ты говоришь, такому учат? — Гарри затянул очередной узел и Билл довольно хмыкнул.

— Ну, конкретно я узнал у гоблинов. Они, конечно, те еще стервятники, но кое в чем действительно понимают, — он махнул головой, пытаясь увидеть собственную спину, от чего длинные волосы перекинулись через плечо, оголяя шею. Гарри проследил за тем, как одна прядь проскользила вниз до самой лопатки и сжал зубы сильнее.

Билл был _крутым_. Простым, добрым, но в то же время дерзким, и от того невероятно секусальным. И не то, чтобы Гарри выжидал определенного момента. Так уж сложилось, что он совсем не привык видеть Билла летом в Норе, а потому зайти в _его же_ комнату и застать его в одних брюках, пытающимся как-то заумно связать самого себя, сначала показалось ну _совсем_ неожиданным.

Но вот они здесь — сидят на кровати, и Гарри помогает ему вязать узлы на голом теле, касаясь горячей кожи, наблюдая за движением мышц, пытаясь действительно _сосредоточиться_.

Веревку, протянутую вдоль позвоночника, должно было пересекать несколько узлов, и сейчас они были, видимо, только в середине процесса. Сочетание неловкости и любопытства щекотало что-то внизу живота и Гарри думал о том, насколько просто Биллу эту давалось. _Да я тут практикую кое-что для интереса — не поможешь, раз заглянул?_

— Вот этот — чуть потуже, — Гарри послушно потянулся к узлу, выполня указания. Руки уже не дрожали и уверенность Билла как будто передавалась ему. Возможно, он был даже слегка резковат, потому что Билл на секунду зашипел. — Вот так вот уже лучше. А то был бы даже с девушкой — она бы легко выпуталась. Так же весь смысл пропадает, — и он подмигнул, обнажая зубы.

 _А ты вроде и не пытаешься сбежать_. Хотя, Гарри подумал, что если бы сам был с Биллом, ну то есть _действительно_ был, ему вряд ли бы захотелось сбегать.

Он взялся за последний узел, завязывая его уже почти автоматически и больше обращая внимание на движения Билла. Как еще больше прядей рыжей волной стекает по бледной коже спины, усыпанной веснушками, как дергается кадык, когда он сглатывает слюну, как разминаются пальцы рук, перевязанные где-то внизу, и как поблескивает в ухе сережка. _Интересно, каково это — играть с ней языком?  
_  
 _Ого_. Он выглядел слишком вызывающе.

— Ага, вот так. Теперь смотри: нужно попробовать потянуть за верхний и проверить, насколько хорошо они закреплены друг с другом. Хорошо? — Билл вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри и тот кивнул.

— Да. Да, конечно.

Рука потянулась вверх и ему пришлось немного привстать на колени, чтобы сделать всё удобнее. Он взялся за веревку и подумал о том, как близко он был к этой голой шее — можно было бы провести пальцами, погладить. _Интересно, Билл в постели был нежным или жестким?_ Возможно, Гарри мог бы наклониться, чтобы "поправить" один из узлов, и мазнуть губами по паре позвонков или...

— Вроде всё крепко, — он мотнул головой, пытаясь не зацикливаться на том, о _чем_ думал последние пару секунд. — А развязывать это ты должен сам?

Билл только улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к нему лицом и разминая мышцы. От того, как скованы были его движения, внутри у Гарри всё напрягалось.

— Ох, нет. Пока нет. Я попробую кое-что, а потом ты мне поможешь, хорошо?

_Ох, как же хорошо._


	8. 26.10 Совсем немного поцелуй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shotgunning — Deamus

— Уверен, что это не опаснее маггловской? — Дин поджег самокрутку и, не дожидаясь ответа, сделал затяжку.

— Спрашиваешь еще. Только лучше! А еще, — Симус взмахнул палочкой, накладывая несколько заклинаний на комнату и входную дверь, — вот так будет спокойнее. Это Уизли достали. Знаешь, не все вредилки — _вредные_.

Они сидели на кровати Симуса, оба до сих пор в школьной форме, и он смотрел, как Дин слегка втягивает щеки и зажмуривает глаза. Выдох — и дым полетел прямо ему в лицо. Томас закашлялся.

— Ну как?

— Черт, Симус...ох. Уверен, что после такого мы не будем скакать всю ночь по замку, пытаясь отловить мозгошмыгов там или еще кого? — Дин сдавленно засмеялся, но сделал еще затяжку. — Но вещь не дурная.

— Абсолютно, даже голова не будет болеть. Дай-ка, — Томас протянул ему самокрутку. — Ты знаешь, мне кажется, и Гарри не отказался бы. Прошлый год официально можно считать оправданием для косячка. Хотя бы раз в семестр.

Дин улыбнулся, взгляд его стал намного расслабленнее. 

— Ага, а Невилл уговорил бы Спраут выделить для нас отдельную теплицу.

Симус прыснул, снова сделал затяжку, шумно вдохнул, а потом в комнате зазвучал звонкий смех их двоих.

Они заканчивали второй косяк. Оба уже просто лежали на кровати, смотрели в потолок и разговаривали обо всем подряд. Симус думал о том, как хорошо и легко было рядом с Дином. Мерлин, через сколько же дерьма они прошли вместе, да и приятных моментов хватало.

Он повернулся на бок и потянулся за самокруткой, внаглую вытягивая ее у Дина изо рта, двумя пальцами случайно черкнув по его щеке — закололась отросшая щетина.

— Симус, тут всего тяга, ну. Угостил бы уже до конца, — Дин так же развернулся и теперь они лежали лицом друг к другу. Взгляд у обоих был расфокусирован и оставалось только надеяться, что они будут выглядеть адекватно, когда заявится кто-то из их соседей.

— И для этого у меня есть решение, — Финниган заговорщики улыбнулся и приподнялся на локте.

— Если ничего не взорвётся, я заинтригован.

— Охо-хо, Томас, разве что твоя голова. Развернись сюда, ага. Только ты это, не дергайся, ладно?

По лицу Дина расползлась подозрительная улыбка и он прищурился, но послушно подвинулся.

Симус затянулся сильнее, чем раньше и на секунду замер. _Да нет же, всё было отлично, было бы из-за чего напрягаться_. Дым наполнил легкие, когда он склонился над Томасом и прикоснулся пальцами к его губам, заставляя раскрыть рот. Дин смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляд.

Это было похоже на поцелуй совсем немного — они прикоснулись губами и Симус подумал о том, как было _мягко_. Глаза закрылись инстинктивно, а рука так и осталась на щеке Дина. Он чувствовал, как Томас глубоко вдыхал. Это длилось всего мгновение, несколько секунд, за которыми дым рассеялся у их лиц, когда Дин его выпустил. Но, никто из них не двигался.

Симус открыл глаза, явно пощекотав ресницами лицо Дина — тот издал смешок прямо в его рот. Его веки были все так же опущены, когда он сам потянулся за теперь уже настоящим поцелуем к губам Финнигана.


End file.
